vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bazz-B
Summary Bazzard Black (バザード•ブラック, Bazādo Burakku), more commonly known as Bazz-B (バズビー, Bazubī), is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, with the designation "H" - "The Heat". Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | At least High 6-C | High 6-C Name: Bazzard Black, commonly referred to as Bazz-B Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Archery, Pseudo-flight, True flight with Vollständig, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Bazz-B can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Bazz-B can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Large Island level (His flames are powerful enough to offset those generated by Captain-Commander Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka, easily defeated post-timeskip Tōshirō) | At least Large Island level (Far superior to base) | Large Island level Speed: Relativistic (Should be at least as fast as the female Sternritter group) | At least Relativistic (He appeared behind and grabbed Ichigo before the latter could even react) | Relativistic (Despite his power being stolen by Yhwach, Bazz-B was still able to keep up with Jugram) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class | Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (Survived attacks from both Yamamoto in Shikai and post-timeskip Tōshirō), higher with Blut | At least Large Island level, higher with Blut | Large Island level, higher with Blut Stamina: Very High Range: Several couple of meters Standard Equipment: Medallion Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. Bazz-B is prone to arrogance and gets mad pretty easily. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Quincy are unable to activate their Vollständig after they stole power with medallion. | Same | Same, and can no longer use his Vollständig. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Heat: H - The Heat is Bazz-B's Schrift that allows him to manipulate/create fire and in a way heat from Reishi, fire powerful enough to cancel out even Yamamoto's Shikai flames. The ability has many usages and while Bazz-B can expel/control the flames from his person or from around him his favorite usage are the Burner Fingers. Bazz-B's Burner Fingers are utilizing his Schrift with his fingers for a variety of attacks, the more fingers he uses, the more destructive it gets. Burning Aura: Bazz-B can create an aura of heat around his person as a defensive measure. Burning Stomp: A stomp using The Heat to cause an AoE release of flame around Bazz-B. Burner Finger 1: With 1 finger, Bazz-B can launch out a beam of fire with great piercing/puncturing capabilities. It also has huge range as it's length can be compared to Silbern. Burner Finger 2: Using 2 fingers, Bazz-B's fingers leave trails of fire in their wake and can cause huge fiery explosions. Burner Finger 3: With 3 fingers, Bazz-B can now create lava from his finger and around him, hot enough to instantly skeletonize Shinigami according to himself. Burner Finger 4: Using 4 fingers, Bazz-B can create a sword of fire around his arm with such intense heat and power that it no only instantly vaporizes everything in touches (and everything around it) it can cause explosions that cover multiple city blocks. Burning Full Fingers: Bazz's ultimate technique using all his fingers. It creates a vortex of flames using the full capabilities of The Heat. File:550Hitsugaya_is_shot.png|Burner Finger 1 File:Burner_Finger_2.png|Burner Finger 2 File:Burner Finger 3.png|Burner Finger 3 File:Burner_Finger_4.png|Burner Finger 4 File:634Burning Full Fingers.png|Burning Full Fingers File:Burning_Stomp.png|Burning Stomp Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Heilig Bogen: Heilig Bogen are the standard spirit weapons wielded by Quincy, made out of Reishi and Reiatsu. Although originally in the shapes of bows that fire Heilig Pfeil, many a Quincy switch up their Heilig Bogen to be crossbows, sniper rifles, hand guns and even gatling guns. Heilig Pfeil: A quincy weapon that can be used to fire reishi-built arrows to fire upon the target. Vollständig: The Wandenreich's improvement on the Letzt Stile, with all the advancements and none of the drawbacks. It allows the user to absorb Reishi from their environment at a rate beyond their limits. This can be used for more powerful attacks, wings for faster flight, enhancing the effects of Schrift (including access to Schrift abilities) and a near endless supply of fuel for abilities like Blut, Hirenkyaku and Heilig Pfeil. With this state, Bazz's burning finger abilities are enhanced and he's granted the ability to fly. File:631Bazz-B's Spirit Weapon.png|Bazz-B's Spirit Weapon File:584Bazz-B's Vollstandig.png|Bazz-B's Quincy: Vollständig Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig | Post-Auswählen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Bow Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sternritter Category:Humans Category:Anti-villains Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Quincies Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Blood Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 6